This application claims the priority of Swiss Patent application No. 870/00, filed May 3, 2000, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional apparatus for the treatment of hair of the head of humans, the apparatus having a supporting column part and a jib part which ends at a treatment head part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to treat the hair of the head, such as a forming of permanent waves, a coloring, drying, etc. a hairdresser need various apparatuses and such a large number of apparatuses occupy a lot of space of a hairdresser""s shop. Recent developments show that hairdresser""s shops get smaller which means that less floor space is available for a placing and storing the various apparatuses. Furthermore, until now a hairdresser had been able to use only one single apparatus for a respective specific treatment of the hair which apparatus is of a design which is structurally complete in itself, during which treatment all other apparatus stood useless around in the shop.
Hence, it is a general object of the invention to provide a multifunctional apparatus for the treatment of hair of the head of a human in which a plurality of different part-apparatuses for respective different treatments are united in one and the same apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide a multifunctional apparatus for the treatment of hair of the head of a human, which comprises a housing which is mounted to the supporting column part; at least one apparatus for producing hot air; at least one further apparatus for producing steam; which at least one apparatus for producing hot air and which at least one further apparatus for producing steam are located inside of mentioned housing; a jib part which is hingedly mounted to the housing; which treatment head part includes a dispenser head which communicates with the at least one and the at least one further apparatus located inside mentioned housing; which dispenser head is supported for rotation between two end positions and includes at one side a diffuser portion with exit holes for at least one medium supplied from the at least one and the at least one further apparatus; and includes at a further side located opposite of the first named side a plurality of pipe stubs which are coupled to dispensing hoses and communicate with at least one of mentioned at least one and mentioned at least one further apparatuses; which dispensing hoses are adapted to be coupled to hair curlers; whereby in one of the end positions of the dispenser head the exit holes and in the other one of the end positions of the dispenser head the pipe stubs communicate with at least one of mentioned apparatuses located inside of the housing.
The advantages gained by the invention are seen substantially in the disclosed apparatus occupates much less space in a hairdresser""s shop as occupied until now by the conventional apparatuses, and that during one specific treatment of hair no apparatuses for other specific treatments which are not used stand or lie around without any use.